


A "bit" too much for me

by The_Irish_scot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot
Summary: Based on the comic by theskeletongames on TumblrIts mostly just random stuff with my oc and an extra au not in the comic, ye can request what ya want, this is mainly me making random shite until I get inspired to write another story.Anyway hope ye enjoy and request.
Kudos: 1





	1. Character description & Aus

Original name: vamp

Original race: hybrid of a neko and Vampire.

(Undertale)

Nickname: pire

Appearance: short sleaved grey hoodie, jeans, black boots, blue leather jacket, long silver hair and cat ears, blood red eyes.

Remaining family: younger sister (mia), father (David), mother (Amy).

(Underfell)

Nickname: fang

Appearance: white long sleaved shirt, sleavless black vest with a large unpatched slash across the back, black ripped jeans, brown boots, long silver messy hair and cat ears, red eyes.

Remaining family: younger sister, mother, father.

(Underswap)

Nickname: kitten

Appearance: too big long sleave blue shirt, white cargo pants, red and black sneakers, short silver hair and cat ears, red eyes.

Remaining family: older sister, mother, father.

(Horrortale)

Nickname: Crimson

Appearance: same clothes as pire, blindfold due to his eyes being gouged out by a temmie, bite in his left cat ear, long messy silver hair and cat ears, sharp teeth and fangs.

Remaining family: younger sister (Who helps him see).

(Swapfell-gold)

Nickname: claw

Appearance: red short sleaved shirt, black jeans, yellow sneakers and fingerless gloves, short messy silver hair and cat ears, one red eye, one blind eye (a monster child slashed his eye with its claw).

Remaining family: older sister, father.

No bitty versions cuz, well...just no bitty cat boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ye have a request please leave it on this chapter.


	2. Meeting the bitties

(Undertale)

I stand in the kitchen of the au house with a permanent confused look on my face as I look at the tiny versions of sans and papyrus, sans just looks at me like I'm about explode, "...what?" I ask him, "this is the third time I've explained this, will you pay attention?" Sans asks, "oh I'm sorry sans, but its not like I see mini versions of you and paps on a dayly basis." I say,

"Whatever, just pay attention this time cuz it's the last time im explaining, there called bitties, and they are literally just tiny versions of me and papyrus, and their not the only ones, theres also ones of red, blue, axe, whine, and all of their brothers." Sans explains, the more I hear it the more confused I feel, "youd think meeting a version of me that survived a world war style monster human war would make me immune to this kinda crap, but here I am dumb founded to see this." I say,

"You could say, it's a 'little' unexpected." Mini sans says, "aaand I already hate him." I say.

(Underfell)

I sit next to red on the couch watching him get fuckin destroyed at the game he and edgey are playing, I didnt take long to get used to edgey I think its because he acts the same as red, except hea an actual challange in games, he can badly hopd the controller, but it doesent stop him from trying, I think to him its like one of those arcade cabinet controllers, which is bullshit cuz that means he has the advantage in turms of the controls locations,

Edgey is sitting on my lap playing the game, hes actually kinda cute when he tries to hit the back triggers, "damn it how am I losing?" Red asks, "you mean besides the fact that you keep walking into the obvious traps?" I ask, "shut up!" Red shouts, "there not that obvious are they?" Edgey asks, as if fate gave red the finger he decided to walk past a wall littered to bejesus and back with bombs, that just killed him and gave edgey the win,

"Oh come the fuck on red!" I shout, "how was I supposed to know those were there?" Red argues, "maybe the bright red blinking lights, or the beeping sounds, or THE TEN FOOT WALL DECKED THE FUCK OUT WITH BOMBS!" I shout, "fuck you!" Red shouts, "I dont have to take that from someone who lost to somone smaller than my shoe." I say, red is then reduced to a pile of salty grumbles.

(Swaptale)

Im currently sitting in blues room with the mini blue laying on my head between my ears looking down at us while we talk, "so theres tiny versions of all of you?" I ask, "yep, theres even ones of scary me and his brother." Blue says,

I reach up and grab the mini blue and take him off my head, I hold him so he can stand on my hand, "is your papyrus a little lazy too?" I ask, "yes he is quite lazy." Little blue says, his high voice is adorable, 

"I wish you were in my world, your eara are so soft." Little blue says, I feel my face heat up and I hand the little blue to big blue, I stand up and walk to the door, "are you alright kitten?" Blue asks, "y-yeah, I'm fine, im just, uh, going to the bathroom." I say,

I leave the room and lean on the wall next to the door, I place my hands over my face to cool my cheeks down, "you alright buddy?" Someone asks, I look up to see stretch looking at me, "yeah, the little Blue just said my ears we're soft." I say, "well, arent they?" Stretch asks, he raises his hand and scratches behind my ears, "s-stop it." I say, but stretch continues to scratch my ears.

(Horrortale)

I cant see anything of course but Mia has told me what this mini axe looks like, and since she called it a mini axe I'm not sure what I expected it to look like other than axe,

"What is he doing now?" I ask Mia, "he's being cute." Mia coos, "that...*sigh* thanks sis." I say, "he's eating a chip." Axe corrects, "right, by the way, have you tries to eat him yet?" I ask, axe gasps and I can feel the sarcasm radiating off of him, "I cant beleive you'd acuse me of such things." Axe says,

"What do you call him?" Mia asks, axe doesnt answer right away and I dont know what hes doing, "uh...snack." Axe says, "is it cuz hes so cute, you wanna eat him up?" Mia asks, I reach up and pinch one of her cat ears causing her to whine a little, "dont encourage him." I say.

(Swapfell-gold)

I'm sitting in coffee's room holding his bitty in my hands, i dont see a single thing on coffee that isn't on the bitty, his hoodie even says lame guy on it, and he even sinks into his hoodie like coffee does when he's embarrassed, so you can only see his nose up,

"I hope you dont mind me asking, but how do you communicate?" I ask, he hoves closer to coffee and raises his hands to him, coffe picks his bitty up and sets him on his shoulder, the bitty coffee leans in close to where coffee's ear would be, coffee then writes something down on his note pad and shows me, "like this." It says,

I look at them qoth an eyebrow raised, "are you sure this will work, how will he speak if your not around?" I ask, "I'll keep him with me." Coffee writes, "well, I feel like he should have another option just in case." I say, coffe just shrugs at me,

"Well have you come up with a nickname for him?" I ask, coffee shakea his head no and writes in his note pad, "do you have any ideas?" He writes, "uh...how about bean?" I ask, coffee raises a bone brow and tilts his head at me, "you know, cuz your coffee so he can be bean." I say,

Coffee looks to his bitty and they look at each other, then the bitty looks to me and gives me a thumbs up.


	3. A storms a brewing

Kitten sat on his bed with his blankets pulled over his legs, outside, a storm rages with thunder loud enough to shake the house,

Kitten hated thunder, he never hid his fear, and the others have told him he won't be hurt, but that doesn't help him, hes still scared and he cant rely on his big sister this time to help,

Kitten stands up and walks to his bedroom door, he pokes his head out and looks around, the house is quiet other than the rain, and he can see the living room from the balcony of the second floor, the room is dark, which is odd because he was told they leave tje light on in case somone wakes up to get something from downstairs,

Kitten walks back onto his room to grab his phone and use the screen as a flashlight, he walks to the living room and beside the couch, he reaches for the tall lamp beside the couch and twists the switch, to his horror thw light doesnt come on, he tries a few more times only to give up, it would seem the storm took out the power,

Kitten stands beside the lamp worry layed on his face, kitten really didnt want to just sit in his room until the storm calmed down, so he just sat on the couch and played around on his phone,

Little did kitten know, somone else was kept awake due to the storm,

...

Claw sat in his room not able to sleep because the thunder woke him up, at least thats what he would tell someone if they asked, but in truth, he was terrified, loud noises never brought up good memories for claw, most of them being gunfire from fellow monsters, or explosions from the buildings in the capital,

After about ten minutes of calming himself down claw desides to leave his room, he slowly opens his door so he doesn't wake the others, but when he looks off the balcony he sees a figure sitting on the couch, their back to claw,

He slowly makes his way down the stairs and moves behind the figure, the closer he gets the more he recognizes the figure, "kitten?" Claw asks, kitten jumps when he hears claw, knocking off the tv remote and a game controller he didnt see, he turns around to see claw worried about the noise,

"Sshh, keep it down." Claw says, "s-sorry, you scared me." Kitten says, "my bad, what are you doing up?" Claw asks, kitten hangs his head And luckily for him claw can't see his blush in the darkness, "I-I got scared of the thunder." Kitten admits, "what about you, did you get scared too?" He asks, "w-what? Course not, I survived gunfights in my world, a little thunder is nothing." Claw says,

As fate plays her cruel hand, lightning strikes at that moment cracking thunder in its wake, claw jumps towards kitten and wraps his arms around him, tackling him onto the couch, it takes claw a few seconds to realize what he did, however he doesnt realize his real problem until he lets go of kitten and glares at his smileing face,

"Shut up." Claw says, "I wasnt gonna say anything." Kitten says, claw stands up with his back to kitten, "aww, please dont be angry." Kitten begs, "kids? The hell are you doing?" A voice asks, both kids look to the second floor balcony to see fang rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "oh, did we wake you?" Kitten asks,

"No, damn thunder woke me, then I heard voices and came to see what is was." Fang says, "why are you two up?" Fang asks, "uh, w-we got scared cuz of the thunder, and decided to wait til it calms down." Kitten admits,

"Well, this storms not calming down anytime soon, so you might as well go back to bed." Fang says, "b-but, im too scared, I wont be able to sleep." Kittens says, fang looks at kitten as he gives Fang his best puppy eyes, (which is odd considering their half neko),

He glances a look at claw who has his head hanging and a light blush on his face, fang puts his hand to his face and groans quietly, 'why do they have to resemble my sister?' Fang thinks,

Fang lowers his hand and looks to the boys, "alright go grab your stuff and wait for me in the living room." Fang says, the boys eyes light up as they rush to their rooms to gather pillows and blankets,

When Fang returns to the living room carying three blankets and two pillows he sees kitten and claw curled up on the couch next to each other, fang lays two of the blankets out and lays his pillows down, he turns to the kids who are watching him, "there now if somthing happens, I'll be right here to help, okay?" Fang asks,

The boys nod their heads and fang begins to lay down, once his head hit the pillows he's already tired again, "u-uh, f-fang?" Kittne asks, fang hums in response, "could you, uh, r-read us a story?" Kitten asks, fangs eyes fly open and he sits up quickly, "okay thats where I'm calling it, your older than MY sister, why would you need a story?" Fang asks,

Kitten gets a light blush on his face and he turns away from fang, "well, Mia always told me a story when I was too scared to sleep." Kitten says, fang can't help but hate his life a little because he has to live with two kids who act like his sister,

Fang stands up and turns to the stairs, "hold on." He says, fang heads to his room and grabs his phone, he returns and sits back down on his makeshift bed, "get comfortable, I'll find a story." Fang says, the boys lay down on opposite sides of the couch and snuggle into their blankets,

Fang begins reading a story as they sleep and slowly he begins to fall asleep sitting up.

The next day, the power was back on and claw and kitten couldnt help being happy all day thanks to fangs help, fang on the other hand, was in constant agony, the boys went with classic to pick up some groceries, everyone in the house left fang alone to lay face down on the couch once they learned why he's in pain, all except one,

Fang was groaning in pain when the front door opened, "damn, I didnt even do anything yet." Red says, "go away, leave me to die." Fang says, "whats your problem?" Red asks, "I helped the kids cuz they couldn't sleep last night, and I fell asleep sitting up, now my spine feels like it's two seconds away from snapping." Fang explains,

"Well that sucks." Red says, fang hums in agreement, red places a hand over the center of fangs back and puts little pressure on it, fang groans louder than before and pushes red away, "fuck off red!" Fang demanded,

Red walks closer to fang and looked him over, thats when red gets an idea that will mess with fang, and help him at the same time, red turns his back to fang and jumps only to come down and land right on fangs back, the landing makes a lot of loud popping sounds come from fangs back, and fang screams in pain,

When fang stops screaming, he turns his head to glare at red, thats when red sees fangs pupil has turned black and his iris is glowing red, meaning he was pissed, "so how ya feeling now?" Red asks, fang jumps up knocking red off of him, he turns to red and grabs his shirt to hold him to his eye level, "murderous." Fang says, "looks like my work is done then." Red says, red snaps his fingers and just like that hes gone, fang then screams so loud classic and the boys can hear him from outside, "IM GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF RED!"


End file.
